Duke Nukem 3D
| media = CD-ROM, cartridge, Digital media }}Duke Nukem 3D is a first-person shooter video game developed and published by 3D Realms. The shareware version of Duke Nukem 3D was released on January 29th, 1996, and the full version (version 1.3d) was released on April 24th, 1996 for the PC, and was later ported to a number of consoles. The game's idea was possibly started in 1994 and was developed in 1995, as a closer look to the released Concept Art pictures show (on the Xbox Live Arcade version). The game features Duke Nukem, a muscular man who previously starred in the platform games Duke Nukem I and Duke Nukem II (also published by Apogee Software). Duke is voiced by Jon St. John. Duke has great one-liners, is a macho womanizer, loves guns and women, and it was rumored that he is 29 years old in the 1996 Duke Nukem 3D. It appears in Duke Nukem I that he likes The Oprah Winfrey Show, and in Duke Nukem II he released his fictional book, entitled "Why I'm So Great". Synopsis :: "Murderous aliens have landed in futuristic Los Angeles, and humans suddenly find themselves atop the endangered species list. The odds are a million-to-one, just the way Duke likes it!" The player takes on the role of Duke Nukem, an imperious action hero, and fights through 28 levels spread across 3 episodes. The player encounters a host of enemies, and can combat them with a range of weaponry. An upgrade was released, called the Plutonium PAK, which added a fourth episode with 11 levels, two new enemies, a new final boss, and a new weapon. A further expansion was later released 20 years after the initial release, which in turn added a fifth episode with 8 new levels, a new weapon and new enemies. Duke Nukem 3D is set "sometime in the early 21st century", in a variety of locations including a morally corrupt Los Angeles and various space and lunar stations. The premise is that a genetically modified race of aliens has invaded Earth at some time during the events of Duke Nukem II, while Duke was away from the Earth fighting the Rigelatins. Upon Duke's return, he is shot down, and then discovers that most humans have disappeared - the only humans left are women, either trapped in slime or kept around for the aliens' diversions. Civilization has all but vanished. The player fights their way through the levels, killing aliens on the way, in order to reach several "boss" enemies that are much tougher than the rest, and who seem to control and direct the alien invasion. As well as combat, the player must solve several puzzles to progress, which take a variety of forms. Some puzzles lead to secret levels. Gameplay Level design [[Levels (DN3D)|The levels of Duke Nukem 3D]] depict many and varying locations, both indoors and outdoors, from city streets and military bases to deserts and flooded cities, from space stations to Japanese villas. The levels were designed to be fairly non-linear, such that air vents, back doors and sewers provide several routes through the levels. This non-linearity also helps support multiplayer gaming, as many of the levels would then also be suitable for Dukematch. Each level is filled with objects for the player to interact with. Such objects include light switches, drinking fountains, strippers, surveillance screens, bins, toilets, pool tables, telephones, explosive barrels, fire hydrants and a photocopier. Several of these objects perform multiple functions, e.g. the toilet can be used as one (and will recover a little of the player's health), and can also be smashed to produce a jet of water from which the player can drink to also restore health. Many of these objects do little more than provide a small diversion, e.g. tipping a stripper provokes a quote from Duke and also a provocative reveal from the dancer. The level designs are highly praised, as the realistic location designs were not readily found in other games available at the time. Duke Nukem 3D uses many vivid colors in its levels, such as multicolored disco lights, a property that contemporary games often lacked. There are five episodes in Duke Nukem 3D: # L.A. Meltdown: Set in Los Angeles, this episode starts in a run-down area of the city before traveling to a prison, a toxic waste dump and the San Andreas Fault line. # Lunar Apocalypse: Set on a variety of space stations and moon bases, and even an alien spaceship. # Shrapnel City: Set back on Earth, and features a range of locations, including a bank, a movie set, a subway and a football stadium. # The Birth: Available only in the Atomic Edition of the game. This episode features locations such as a fast food restaurant, a post office, an amusement park and Area 51. # Alien World Order: Available only in the World Tour edition of the game. This new episode brings 8 new levels set around the world. From Amsterdam, London and back to where it began in L.A. and an additional episode exclusive to PlayStation port: * Plug and Pray: Available only in the Total Meltdown edition of the game. Ported to PC via fan-made Total Meltdown TC mod. Total of 6 new levels inspired by certain movies and games. Weapons and Equipment Duke Nukem 3D includes a range of weapons, some of which remain unique to the Duke Nukem series even today. They range from the Mighty Foot, a basic melee attack, to a pistol, a chaingun cannon (similar to a Nordenfelt gun), pipe bombs, and weapons that shrink and freeze enemies. Four of the 12 weapons in the game fire explosive rockets or explode themselves. The Mighty Foot is able to be used even while another weapon is currently selected - it is not necessary to manually switch between the two. Due to the existence of the "quick-kick" button, in the original 1.3d version of the game, it was possible to kick with both feet at once (by having the selected weapon be the Mighty Boot). Further, since kicking didn't hinder the player's movement, this resulted in a rather peculiar sight. The bug that allowed the Mighty Foot and the "quick-kick" to be used at the same time was corrected for the Atomic Edition. In addition to the weapons, Duke's inventory contained a series of items that could be picked up and carried around during play. These items include: * Portable Medkit: Used to heal the player whenever they choose to. * Steroids: Used to increase the player's speed. * Night Vision Goggles: Used to see better in dark areas. * Holoduke: Projects a hologram of Duke that distracts enemies. * Protective Boots: Allows the player to traverse dangerous terrain, such as toxic or superheated floors. * Scuba Gear: Allows the player to breathe underwater. * Jetpack: Duke's signature item. Allows the player to fly freely around the environment, often to reach otherwise inaccessible hidden areas. As well as these, there are a number of health-boosting items, and Access Cards that can be used in their corresponding terminals to unlock doors, deactivate force fields or even demolish buildings. Enemies Duke Nukem 3D features a wide variety of enemies for Duke to fight against. Some of the enemies are aliens (e.g. the Octabrain and the Protector Drone), and others are mutated humans (e.g. the LAPD has been turned into Pig Cops). Some enemies are mechanical and were constructed by humans, but were commandeered by the aliens to work for them (e.g. turrets and Sentry Drones). There are even sharks in the game, although they are relegated to be the weakest enemy in the game. These enemies have a wide variety of attack methods, including weapons (shotguns, rocket launchers), psychic attacks, and vicious claws and teeth. Some enemies may have other features too, such as the Assault Trooper's jetpack and the Assault Captain's teleporting device. Different enemies move in different ways, including crawling, walking, running, jumping, hover, flying and swimming. In addition to the enemies encountered throughout the levels, there are also 5 "boss" enemies, one at the end of each episode. These are: # The Battlelord, ready and very willing to mow down its foes with a huge chaingun/mortar launcher. # The Overlord, who is found on the Moon and has two rocket launchers mounted on its back. # The Cycloid Emperor, found in a football stadium and has mechanical rocket launcher claws for hands. # The Alien Queen, an underwater creature with a powerful electric attack and the ability to spawn dangerous Protector Drones. Appears only in the Atomic Edition as well as the Platonium Pak. # The Cycloid Incinerator is found in the Hollywood Hills. The new Cycloid alien leader is armed with a flamethrower. Appears only in the Anniversary Edition of the game. Multiplayer Duke Nukem 3D supports LAN and modem-based multiplayer games. Multiplayer games could be played using either the IPX network utility Kali or the Total Entertainment Network (TEN) online pay service, the latter of which is no longer available. Multiplayer games could take place either in the levels from the single player game, or in a few multiplayer-only levels also included with the game. Also, players could create their own levels to play in, both in multiplayer and in single player modes. The game initially featured two multiplayer game types, with the third included in the Atomic Edition: * Dukematch: A deathmatch style in which each player has to kill the other players, with the first to gain a certain number of kills being declared the winner. * Co-operative: The players team up to play through the single player episodes together. * Duke Tag: Akin to capture the flag. It is possible for one player to communicate with the others, by typing in messages. The player can choose whether the message is sent to everyone, just their allies, just their enemies, or a specific player. Also, there are 12 in-game taunts that were created for multiplayer play. They can be played by pressing "Alt" + "F1"-"F12" during play. Technology Duke Nukem 3D’s graphic engine was a step forward from the Doom engine of 1993, though many of the advanced features of the game had appeared in intervening first-person shooter titles such as Marathon, Star Wars: Dark Forces, and others. While the levels were still defined as 2D maps, the capabilities of Ken Silverman's Build engine allowed more complex levels than Doom. The game supports diagonal slopes in the floors, though this had been seen as early as Ultima Underworld in 1992. It also supports vertical mouse aiming (though aiming up and down distorts the graphics due to a lack of perspective correction), though vertical look had also appeared in Ultima Underworld and full mouse look appeared in Marathon. While Doom was limited to doors opening and closing only by sliding up and down, the Build engine also included doors/walls that can move sideways. The Doom engine usually only moved a single platform at a time in response to a player event, while the Build scripting system allows a whole string of moving and sliding actions, synchronized with sound effects, to create collapsing buildings, earthquakes, and walls that crumble apart when hit with explosives. One of the more advanced effects that went far beyond the limits of the Doom engine is the horizontal sliding platform that can move the player inside a small sliding room, to create subway cars moving in a timed sequence around a ring-shaped track. The Build engine solves this problem by allowing multiple overlapping 2D paths to cross through the same 2D location. The key is that while inside one of these spaces, it is not possible to see into the other space, and so the 2.5D engine has no problem rendering one space or the other even though the map data literally shows the two areas to be occupying the same place. Several Duke Nukem 3D maps exploit this engine feature to create bizarre mind-bending maps where multiple large rooms all seem to be occupying one 3D space. One secret level in particular ("Lunatic Fringe" from episode 2, Lunar Apocalypse) has a map where the player can travel 720 degrees around a circle and not cross their path. This would be much more difficult to duplicate with modern true-3D map editors and engines. To resolve the problem of not having balconies or bridges that the player can walk over or under, instead special objects are used by the Build engine that are not actually part of the flat 2D map design. Instead they are a special type of decorative sprite inserted into the world, similar to the breakable cameras, flowerpots, and lights. These special large sprites allow the player to walk over the object and under it as if it were an actual part of the map, to create the illusion of a true 3D space. However, these special objects have a highly restricted shape, typically as a perfectly square or rectangular non-sloping structure, greatly limiting their usefulness in the map design to simple bridges, balconies, or exposed rectangular air ducts. LameDuke LameDuke is an early beta version of Duke Nukem 3D, which was released by 3D Realms as a "bonus" one year after the release of the official version. It has been released as is, with no support, and is currently available to download from the 3D Realms FTP. LameDuke features four episodes: Mrr Caliber, Mission Cockroach, Suck Hole and Hard Landing. Some weapons were removed and/or altered from the original versions. Plutonium PAK and Atomic Edition Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition (v1.4) was released in November 1996 as an upgraded version of the game. There was also an update patch known as the Plutonium PAK that upgraded v1.3d of the game to v1.4. The Atomic Edition introduces a new fourth episode, The Birth, with 11 new levels, a new weapon, the Microwave Expander, and three new enemies: the Pig Cop Tank, the Protector Drone, and the fourth episode's "boss", the Alien Queen. The Atomic Edition also includes several improvements to the scripting language, such as allowing new enemies and items to be created without having to overwrite the existing ones. Another new feature of the Atomic Edition are the computer-controlled bots that allow fake multiplayer games to be played ("fake" because there are no other human players). These bots are capable of putting up a decent fight, and can be useful for testing a user-made map to see how well it plays in multiplayer mode. In December 1996 another patch, this one unnamed, was released to upgrade v1.4 of the game to v1.5. The game is still called the Atomic Edition after this. This patch fixes a few more bugs in the game. Expansion packs and add-ons With Duke Nukem 3D being a huge commercial success, many third party developers were interested into producing expansion packs for the game. Some of these expansion packs were authorized by one of the copyright owners and are official products, while a larger amount of unauthorized expansion packs were made as well. Three of the expansion packs (Life's a Beach, Duke it Out in D.C. and Nuclear Winter) were even re-released as part of the Megaton Edition and have additions to the Duke Nukem storyline, albeit with a debatable canonicity to the mainstream timeline. For example, the Nuclear Winter expansion clearly is a fantasy tale and shouldn't be interpreted literally as part of the timeline. Duke!ZONE II also features three new chapters and Duke Xtreme features new enemies, but they probably are non-canon because of their obscurity and the criticism they got from the Duke Nukem fan base. The other authorized expansion packs are just level packs, apparently with no contributions for the Duke Nukem canon. The freeware official level Penthouse Paradise also has a contribution to the timeline, but it was ignored by succeeding installments in the franchise probably because of the possibility of legal issues with the Penthouse brand. Authorized These are authorized expansion packs and add-ons have been created for Duke Nukem 3D. Should be noted, the Duke It's Zero Hour expansion is rumored to be an once authorized add-on cancelled and released unofficially for free, but there is no confirmation of this by a credible source thus it cannot be listed as authorized. * EDuke : Following the release of the Doom source code in 1997, gamers wanted a similar source code release from 3D Realms. The last major game to make use of the Duke Nukem 3D source code was TNT Team's WWII GI in 1999. Its programmer, Matthew Saettler, obtained permission from 3D Realms to expand the gameplay enhancements done on WWII GI to Duke Nukem 3D. EDuke was released as a patch for Atomic Edition users on July 28, 2000, and included a demo mod made by several beta testers. * Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach : Duke's well-earned vacation has been interrupted by another alien invasion. Armed with a host of exotic weapons, Duke kicks ass once again, tourist-style. * Duke it Out in D.C. : Aliens have kidnapped the President! But have no fear, Mr. Clinton, Duke's on his way to save you! Duke explores a number of famous Washington D.C. landmarks, shoving freedom and justice down the aliens' throats as he goes. * Duke: Nuclear Winter : Aliens have invaded Santa's grotto, and it's up to Duke to rescue the jolly fat man. Facing down snowmen and evil elves will be a tough challenge, but the real question is: have you been naughty or nice? * [[Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise|'Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise']] : This is an official add-on level for Duke Nukem 3D, available exclusively from GT Interactive and Penthouse Magazine. Taking place between Duke Nukem 3D and the Plutonium PAK, aliens interrupt Duke's vacation and a couple of Penthouse photo shoots. Duke has to fight his way through a hotel, clubs and finally the Penthouse offices. * Duke!ZONE, Duke!Zone 150 and Duke!ZONE II : A product called Duke!ZONE was once sold by WizardWorks, which contained over 500 levels made by fans of Duke Nukem 3D. A smaller edition of Duke!Zone was created that features 150 levels, named Duke!Zone 150. WizardWorks later created an add-on called Duke!ZONE II, which contained three episodes of its own design and the same 500+ levels from the first D!ZONE. * Duke Xtreme : An add-on developed by Sunstorm Interactive, containing 50 levels and various utilities. It has sometimes been criticized for its many technical problems. * [[Duke Nukem 3D Level Design Handbook|'Duke Nukem 3D Level Design Handbook']] : The book is a 3D Realms-authorized product; the CD included with the book came with 50 levels. * Duke Assault : Contains over 1,500 levels made by fans. Unauthorized Several unauthorized add-on packs have been made for Duke Nukem 3D. * Duke It's Zero Hour : There are an atmospheric, challenging and slick 11 levels in this once-slated to be a retail product via WizardWorks. The game's developer, ZeroHour Software, slaved for over a year but ended up releasing it as freeware on November 6th, 1997. Each level starts off in a little HQ and you run down a hallway to a computer which has a mission briefing. It has 11 eye-catching game levels that feature all-new monsters (servant, warrior, giant spider,screamer, heat sensing mine, the sentinel, RPG borg, stalker borg, assault borg, stealth buzzsaw drone, mini-mech boss, mech boss), weapons (spike cannon, shoulder mounted rail gun, hand bomb, XL flame cannon), MIDI music, and more new sounds. It is compatible with version 1.3D of Duke Nukem 3D, as well as Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition (versions 1.4 and 1.5). * 3D Nightmares : Contains a bundle of levels for Duke Nukem 3D, Command and Conquer, Doom, and more. * Arcade Explosion volume II : Contains 260 extra levels. Duke Nukem 3D v1.3D (shareware version), patch 1.1 to 1.3, screensaver & entertainment pack, cheat codes, wallpaper, 5 viewers to look at the pictures, FAQ, and help text on how to build your own levels. (Holland) * Beyond the Meltdown : Contains 212 levels for Duke Nukem 3D, and content for other games. * Chartbusters 9 : Includes more than 1000 new level maps for the game, and also includes screensavers, wallpapers, Windows 95 theme, editors, utilities, patches, cheats, pictures and an FAQ with answers. * Come get some! : Come Get Some! (Softkey 1997) is a German CD contains around a thousand of new maps for Duke Nukem and some editing tools, as well as some help files for playing and creating levels. * Duke 3D Level CD : It is a simple unofficial Level CD with 100 new Levels for Duke Nukem 3D. Cover and CD label in German. * Duke Nukem 3D ADD-ONS : This is an extensive unofficial CD from Canada. The add-on offers: - over 700 new levels in 150 files - sounds - FAQs - Tools / Utilities - Patches - Editors. The CD is completely menu driven. * Duke 3D Mania : Contains over 700 single player, co-op and Dukematch levels. Features Remote Ridicule, configuration files & utilities. Also includes FAQs, cheats, hints, walkthroughs, editor tutorials, and demos. * Duke Nukem Mania : Newer addition of Duke 3D Mania. Contains over 1,000 levels, and only includes a translated DOS install menu for English, Portuguese and Spanish. * Knuke Out 3D : Contains over 1,200 new levels. (Brazil) * Level 02 Duke Nukem 3D : A typical add-on CD for games from the mid 90s. Includes: - over 400 new levels - Patches - Cheats - Editors. The CD is menu-driven origin: Austria / Austria. * Mega Duke :450 Levels. Auto Start menu driven. (German) The contents of this CD is also bundled in a compilation, "Best of Mega Edition" and "Universe of Levels". * Mega WAD Vol. 3 :Has 800 levels for Duke Nukem 3D, plus more levels for other games. * More Duke :The CD contains 150 levels for single play and Dukematch, and a level editor. * Nuke It series : Nuke It (309 levels and 50 DukeMatch levels), Nuke It v2.0 (209 levels) and Nuke It 1000 (over 1,000 levels as well as cheat codes and hints); 3D Realms filed a lawsuit against Micro Star over one of the add-ons, and won. * Nuke's 3D : It offers more than 100 new levels, 10 TCs / modifications, cheats, a list of secret places and massive tips, tricks and tutorials for Duke-level editor. The CD has an Autostart and can use a graphical Interface to search. * Platoon : Platoon is a total conversion (TC) add-on for Duke Nukem 3D created by the TNT Team and released in 1997; the original version (version 1.1) was made for version 1.3D of Duke Nukem 3D and released on August 4th, and a later version (version 1.1B) was made for the Atomic Edition and released on September 30th. The TC takes place in the Vietnam War. You are the lieutenant of the 2nd Platoon, Company B. Your tour of duty takes you from the fierce firefights in the jungle to the dark and booby-trapped underground tunnel systems. * Power Duke :Despite the name, Duke Nukem 3D content is only a small part of the compilation, with an undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D. * PowerTools for: Duke Nukem 3D : It is a simple level-add-on 1,000 maps, cheats, editors and tools for Duke Nukem 3D. Contains CD 2 15 bonus games, including Duke Nukem I and II. * Quake 'Em :An undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D, besides Quake and other games. * Scenario Mania - NUKE IT : A typical unofficial Level CD from Germany with over 500 new levels for Duke Nukem 3D. * Superdead : Superdead (Microboss inc., 1996) is a CD compilation of the following: 1,100 levels: Duke Nukem 3D (150 files), Quake (30 files), Hexen (100 files), Descent 1 and 2 (150 files), Warcraft II (700 files). Also contains editors for them, too. * Super Duke - Volume 1 : The CD contains more than 200 extra levels for Duke Nukem 3D. "Cool" CON files, example: Lizard Troopers with RPGs, Pig Cops with Laser rifles, exploding chaingun bullets, and a microwave expander that makes enemies 80 meters height. Secrets for Dukematch, with picture examples (.bmp) and cheats. Over 40 sound mods. (German) * Super Duke - Volume 2 : Super Duke Volume II (CDV Software, 1996) has 180 new extra levels. There are also configurations to modify the difficulty, add more blood and violence, and more. There are also 43 sounds, new sounds for enemies & weapons, 4 updates which bring Duke Nukem 3D to the newest version, and 22 tips, tricks and cheats. * S'uper Duke - Volume 3' : This CD contains over 600 new levels for Duke3D (380 Dukematch, 220 Single player levels). "Cool" CON files, for example: Drones became cheese (with new art and sound effects), the pistol became a MP5K SMG, on the toilet waits a new alien-creature. Duke3D SP level secret guides with amazing detail, tips for the level editor, sound-lists, palette list etc. Level-starter tools, new music and sound files (German). * Super Games Volume 1 :An undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D and other games. * The Resident Alien : 173-level files each with a separate subfolder. A DOS start menu. Also a level editor, Duke Nukem 3D ScreenSaver as shareware. A tool to add animation, a "more blood" patch for more violence. (English/German) * The Q Files :Levels for Quake, as the title suggests, but also Duke Nukem 3D and other games. * Time of Reckoning :Contains 1,185 levels for Duke Nukem 3D, plus plenty more for other games. * Total Chaos Nukem 3D Pack : Contains 700 levels downloaded from the Internet, where over 160 are for single player, 500 for multiplayer along with a level loader, cheats, strategy guides and FAQs. * Toolkit for Duke Nukem 3D : Contains 314 levels, level/sound/graphic editors, tutorials for playing and making maps in the game and more. * Total Meltdown : Includes 500+ levels that were carefully tested and rated, along with some new textures, animations, sounds and 35 new characters to fight, topped off with a level customizing system. Designed for version 1.3D of Duke Nukem 3D. * Ultra-Level Add-On :An undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D, among other games. Compilations * Best of Mega Edition : Contains the content of the 3 CDs from the "MEGA" series: Blood Mega, Mega Duke and Megacities. It includes as printed: new Levels, utilities and editors for games: - Witches - Quake - Duke Nukem 3D - Descent - Descent 2 - SimCity and SimCity 2000. Cover and description in German. * East Meets West : Combination of the full editions of Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition v 1.5 and Shadow Warrior v 1.2. This set was packaged by Matt Saettler and released in 1998. * Duke Nukem 3D: Kill-A-Ton Collection : Contains Duke Nukem 3D, Plutonium Pak, Duke it Out in D.C., Duke Xtreme, Duke!Zone II, Duke Nukem, Duke Nukem II and a few other items. It was re-released on Steam in May 2015 as Duke Nukem: Kill-A-Ton 2015 Collection and includes everything previously mentioned (with the exception of Duke Nukem 3D v1.3d and Duke Xtreme), plus three other expansions, Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach, Duke: Nuclear Winter, and Duke! Zone II, as well as Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project and the Balls of Steel game. * Duke: The Apocalypse : A bundle containing Duke Xtreme and Duke!ZONE II, and a T-shirt. * Duke: The Apocalypse 2 : Contains Duke!Zone, Duke it Out in D.C., a strategy guide and a T-shirt. *''Megaton Edition'' : Released through Steam on March 20, 2013, the Megaton Edition includes Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition, Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach, Duke it Out in D.C., and Duke: Nuclear Winter all running on OpenGL, as well as the original MS-DOS version of Duke Nukem 3D. It supports SteamPlay for Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux. * Universe of levels : This is a typical multi-game Add-on CD. This CD includes levels and tools for: - Duke Nukem 3D - Witches - Quake - and many other games/ on the cover are covers of other add-on CDs: - Mega Blood - Mega Duke - Megacities - More Duke - and many more. The cover sheet and description are in German. origin: Germany. Console ports A port is a version of a game that has been made playable in a different format (i.e. from PC to console, or from DOS to Windows/Linux). Usually there will be few or no differences between the original game and its ports, although differences may exist because of differing capabilities of the new systems. It is also possible for the game being ported to be altered either in a small way (e.g. different artwork) or a large way (e.g. altered level layouts, different weapons/items). Duke Nukem 3D has been ported to various consoles: * Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown : The PlayStation port of the game. It plays just as the original, and includes the original 3 episodes, plus one new episode exclusive to this port: Episode 4: Plug 'N' Pray. * Duke Nukem 64 : The Nintendo 64 port of the game. It varies a lot from the original game, relatively speaking, with many of the levels being changed for various reason (e.g. removing strip bars and replacing them with gun shops in an attempt to make the game less explicit). It also features a new set of weapons, and some new enemies. Finally, it includes a fully 3D rendered model of various effects and the Cycloid Emperor. * Duke Nukem 3D'' (Sega Saturn version)' : The Sega Saturn port of the game, ported by Lobotomy Software and published by Sega. It is the only console port to feature real 3D worlds, a result of Lobotomy's ''SlaveDriver engine which the port uses. It features online gaming by utilizing the Sega NetLink, it supports the console's analog pad, and it features a hidden multiplayer mini-game called Death Tank Zwei. * Duke Nukem 3D (Sega Mega Drive version) : A little-known port of the game, as it was released only in Brazil for the Sega Mega Drive. It is a much simplified version of the game, going so far as to only include a highly simplified version of the second episode, Lunar Apocalypse. * Duke Nukem 3D (for Game.com) : A port for the Game.com, Tiger's short lived handheld system. * Duke Nukem 3D (Xbox 360) : A port for the Xbox 360, released in the Xbox Live Arcade. It features on-line multiplayer support (both Dukematch and Co-op modes), and its own achievements. This version has many fixes as well as new quotes for the same weapons from the original game. There have also featured a much stronger mighty foot making it much easier for "quick-kick" kills. *''Duke Nukem 3D'' (iPhone/iPod Touch). The game includes the primary 3 episodes and all of the main sound fx, but does not include background music in-game. There is no multiplayer option and the frame rate tends to fall dramatically when multiple enemies are on-screen. Lacks mirror reflection effects and the ability to peer through windows to outdoor areas. *''Duke Nukem 3D'' (Nokia N900). On December 29, 2009, Duke Nukem 3D was released for a Nokia SmartPhone. As shown in a MaemoWorld's video, Duke is controlled using the Qwerty keypad and touchscreen. *''Duke Nukem 3D'' (Grip Games) :An LCD game based off of Duke Nukem 3D was also created by Tiger Electronics. *Duke Nukem 3D: Megaton Edition'' (PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita)' :Was released on January 6, 2015 in North America and January 7, 2015 in Europe.2627 It is a port of the Megaton Edition released on Steam for Windows, Mac and Linux. It was developed by General Arcade for PC, ported to consoles by Abstraction Games and published by Devolver Digital. It features Cross-Buy and Cross-Play between both platforms. High Resolution Pack This pack contains replacements to the existing artwork of ''Duke Nukem 3D, in the form of high-resolution artwork. This includes replacing many sprites with proper 3D models, and the rest of the sprites and tiles with high-resolution counterparts. It is an ongoing project, and is entirely fanbase-driven. Credits * Ken Silverman : Game engine/Tools creator * George Broussard : President of 3D Realms, Executive Producer, Project/Director, level creator * Allen H Blum III : Level creator, Assistant Director, Original Concept * Todd Replogle : Programming, Original Concept * Mark Dochtermann : Additional Programming * Greg Malone : Producer/Director * Jim Dose : Additional Programming * James Storey : Game Art * Robert Grace : Cover Illustration * Robert M. Atkins : Graphic Design * Michael Hadwin : Graphic Design * Chuck Jones : 3D Modeling * Brian Martel : Artwork * Lani Minella : Voice Talent * Lee Jackson : Music/Sound Effects * Steven Blackburn : Special Thanks to: * Colleen Compton : Special Thanks to: * Dennis Desmeth : Special Thanks to: * Kevin Green : Special Thanks to: * Scott Miller : Special Thanks to: * Terry Nagy : Special Thanks to: * Bobby Prince : Music/Sound Effects * Bryan Turner : Special Thanks to: Pro‑motions Production Company : Music/Sound Effects * Joe Siegler : Special Thanks to: * Sapphire Corporation : 3D Modeling * Douglas R. Wood : Additional Game Art, Additional 3D Modeling * Keith Schuler : Level creator * David Demaret : Additional Game Art * Stephen A. Hornback : Game Art * Dirk Jones : Game Art * Randall Pitchford II : Level creator * Richard "The Levelord" Gray : Level creator * Jon St. John : Voice of Duke Nukem External links * [http://www.3drealms.com/catalog/duke-nukem-3d_27/ Official Duke Nukem 3D page] * Wikipedia * TVTropes * Mobygames * MODDB * Downloads from GameFront * PURCHASE from STEAM * PURCHASE from GOG * Duke Nukem 3D forums on Duke4.net * Duke Nukem Russian Fans * Duke Nukem 3D Cheat Codes * Video Walkthrough by Lingyan203 * Video Walkthrough by GalleyUK *TRAV'S FAVORITE SHOOTERS Category:Games Category:Duke Nukem 3D